One Kiss From You
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Bella hates the fact that everybody thinks she's to young to know what she wants. When in fact, it doesn't even matter. She has Edward for the rest of forever. IC/Post-New Moon. R&R Please.


**A/N: Another one-shot. :) I thought that since I'm boycotting Valentines, it doesn't mean that Edward & Bella have too! :) Although, this doesn't actually mention Valentines, it's still pretty fluffy and nice. :) **

**It's set after NM, Pre-Eclipse, and is kind of based on the song 'One kiss from you' by Britney Spears. Only slightly though. **

**I wasn't that pleased with it, but after getting it Beta'ed, Thank you Amy (CaptureTheDream) & Laura (Big-Blue-Eyes18) I feel a lot better about it. :) **

**It's Bella's POV. But you can probably guess that much. :) I just wanted to get a bit of Valentine's fluff out for everybody. :) **

**Happy Reading! :D Leave me some love at the end, please? **

* * *

Do you want to know the one thing that I'm absolutely fed up of? Fed up to the point that I'm going to scream at the next person who says it?

People telling me that I'm too young to be in love.

Pfft. It annoys me _so _much because they don't have any clue. No clue, whatsoever.

It's always the same: 'We just want the best for you' or 'We don't want you to get your hopes up and then have them broken' or 'You're too young to know what love really is'.

Do any of them know what loves really is? Does anybody know what love _really _is? No, they don't. Nobody does. We all have our own interpretations of what it is. Love is not something that is the same for everybody. It's not something that you can give a description to; everybody feels it in different ways.

I know that I am in love. There's no other explanation for it. Why else would I feel this strongly? Why else would I miss him even though he's only been out of my sight for 10 seconds?

I don't need to see the sun to know it's there every day. Nor do I need to watch the weather report to know that it's going to rain. I don't need to see a zebra to know that is has black and white stripes. Get me?

But that's not the point! I'm sick, sick of people telling me that I'm too young to be able to feel this way.

Nobody is ever too young to be in love. So, that's why it doesn't matter that I'm only 18. I know that I'm in love with him, and I know that he loves me back. That's the most important thing. And the next person who tells me that I'm not in love, or that I don't know what I'm doing, is going to get screamed at. Seriously.

xoxox.

"Bella," Charlie's voice echoes out of the living room as I walk past.

Dang! I was trying so hard not to get noticed.

I open the living room door and stand in the doorway. The TV's muted...Uh-oh, this is _not _good.

"Where are you going?"

He asks this every time he sees me go out somewhere, he knows where I'm going, yet, he still asks. This is why I'm so fed up.

"I'm just going to go and rob the bank. Hope that's okay with you," The sarcasm drips off my voice as I talk. I turn around and go to walk back out of the living room.

Charlie stands up and then faces me. "He's not good for you, Bella."

I turn back around and narrow my eyes at my father. "He's not _good _for me?"

"Just because he's back now, doesn't mean he won't go again, Bells."

I can only see red now. He's crossed the line. "He's not going _anywhere._" I snap. "You _don't know _anything, Dad. You don't know anything about me or about Edward, so stop with all of this crap, about him not being good for me. Because he _is _Dad. It doesn't matter that he wasn't here, because he's back now and he's not going anywhere. I'm _not _going to make the same mistakes you made, okay? Just deal with the fact that he makes me happy, alright? I'm. Happy." I turn around and stomp away from my father before he can reply, I know what he'll say, and I can't bear to hear it again.

I open the door and walk out, closing it behind me. I sink down onto the first step just as I close the door and put my head in my hands. I just can't understand why he can't be happy for me; I'm not going to make the same mistakes he made. I know what I'm doing. I know that this is what I want. Edward is what I want; he's all I want for the rest of forever.

"Bella?" I don't need to look up to see who the voice belongs to, I know who it is. I'd recognise that voice even if I was standing amongst 10,000 people.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Edward sits down beside me and pulls me against him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he strokes my hair. I'm calm almost instantly.

"Nothing," I sigh.

He kisses the top of my head. "Something's wrong,"

I sit up and look at him, he smiles back at me and I swear that my heart melts right there. I can't get used to it, the fact that he's mine. It's just so unreal most of the time.

"Charlie started on me again. He thinks that just because you're here now, doesn't mean you won't go again. He doesn't know anything,"

"Oh," The smile disappears off his face, almost as quickly as it got there. He's probably about to blame himself, he always does. "What did you do?"

"I yelled at him."

"Bella!" Edward's smiling again; grinning is probably a better word. But I don't know why he's grinning.

Then it hits me. I'm not the sort of person that yells at anybody, let alone my own father. "Oh, well, it's been annoying me for ages. I don't know why he can't just accept that I'm happy. I don't know why everybody can't for that matter."

"They all think that I'm going to leave you again, that's why," He whispers.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Stop it. Okay? It doesn't matter what they think. It doesn't, okay?"

"I know. But hey," He cups my jaw and then leans forward to kiss my nose. "We have each other, and that's all that matters, right?"

The only thing I can do is nod, I don't have the willpower to do anything more. Edward always manages to reduce me to nothing but mush. I'm complete putty in his hands.

He leans forward and presses his lips up against my own, and in that exact moment, I know that I don't have to worry about anything else, because everything is laid out, right here and right now. In just that one kiss, the whole of our future together is mapped out and I know that we will be together. Forever.

I'm the first one to pull away since I need to breathe. I laugh at myself, well, as much I can with little oxygen. Edward rests his forehead against my own, and smiles crookedly at me and I'm reduced to mush again almost instantly.

It doesn't even occur to me that Charlie has probably been watching everything since I sat down on the steps out here, and I don't care that he probably saw that entire 'exchange', because I have Edward. I have him for the rest of time, and nothing else matters. It doesn't matter that people think we are too young to be in love, and it doesn't matter that people think we are making a mistake. We have each other and that is the most important thing. That one kiss just showed me everything I need to know.

"I love you," He whispers, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

"I love you too," I whisper back. "Forever," and that one word makes Edward smile the brightest smile I have ever seen. He kisses me again, and we don't pull away for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! :D Review, please? :) They make me smile inside and out, and you never know, I might give you a Valentines Cookie! :) **

**OME!! Did anybody else see those Eclipse Stills? The new ones?! How ah-mazing were they?! Go to: www(dot)eclipsemovie(dot)org if you haven't see them! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or it's respective characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own 'One kiss from you' that belongs to Britney. **


End file.
